Somethings missing
by steph1103
Summary: OneShot. Shawn seeks help for his drug abuse with the help of his wife Rebecca and the presence of his son Cameron.


Something's Missing

"You know Shawn, he's not gonna have changed since the last time you checked on him." Whispered Rebecca.

Shawn slowly peered over his left shoulder at his wife who was standing at the doorway.

"I know, but I just like to watch him sleep. I like knowing he's safe." Replied Shawn

"Baby can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Shawn slowly stood up trying not to take his eyes off his 2 year old son who lay asleep in his bed.

"You know, if you can't sleep maybe you should see someone, get some pills to take or something that will help?"

"More pills? No thank you."

"I'm only trying to help you. Anyway, you told me you weren't taking anymore pills."

"I know what I said and I haven't. It's just there's something going on with me and I don't know what it is. I don't feel the need to take any pills but I do need something. Question is, what?"

"Oh Shawn," moaned Rebecca as she placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Why don't you come back to bed? Try and get some sleep?"

"Alright I'll try but can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Could you get me into one of your bible studies? I was sitting in the church parking lot earlier today with Cameron and I felt something. Maybe that's what I need. It seams to have a really positive effect on you and-"

"Yes of course . Why don't you go the church tomorrow morning I'm sure they would be glad to fit you in." Interrupted Rebecca. "In the mean time Shawn, try and get some sleep."

"Ok, Ok I'm coming."

The following morning, Shawn woke up surprisingly earlier than usual. He immediately began to get dressed , pulling on what he wore the previous day.

"Baby, where are you going its 6am?"

"I'm going to church like you said."

"I didn't mean this early though."

"I know but, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, well good luck." Said Rebecca as she slowly leaned over her husbands shoulder to kiss him.

"Thanks," smiled Shawn as he left the house to enter his car. He slowly began to drive down the hill whilst thinking things through in his head. He was scared, but he had a feeling that this is what he needed.

The church door opened with a creek as Shawn slowly entered the house of God. He took a quick look around just to remind himself of what the inside of a church actually looked like. It had been a while since he stepped foot in one.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm here for a bible study." Said Shawn quietly but confused.

The women behind the desk raised an eyebrow but before she had the opportunity to speak a gentlemen poked his head through the door.

"Come through here lad. You can come to mine."

Shawn let out a quick sigh of relief before following the man. He had a southern accent but you couldn't tell that by looking at him. He introduced himself as Keith Parker.

" Do you wrestle?" He asked

"Yes I do, why have you seen me in action?" Shawn grinned

"No, no I don't watch but the gentleman I was showing around yesterday told me you were Shawn Michaels, but I didn't know."

"Well now ya do," laughed Shawn as he nervously answered back.

"Yea well there's something you should know Shawn. To be a part of our bible study you need to be born again. Are you?"

"No, ive been born only the once."

"Listen son if you want this then you have to start taking this seriously ok?"

"Sorry." Replied Shawn. His smile slowly but surely disappeared as he bowed down his head shying away.

"Would you like to have Jesus Christ in you life? Would you like to accept him as you Lord and Saviour? Shawn, would you like to say the sinners prayer?"

As Shawn thought about all the problems in his life, all the struggles he has been through, and the tortue he had put his family through. He realised that it all amounted in one tiny word, and that word was plain and simply, help. Now, it was being handed to him. This was something Shawn had desperately tried to seek for so many years, it wasnt until he met Rebecca when he knew what it was. It was God.

Shawn looked up and as he realised what this could do for him, for his family, he smiled.

"You know something Keith, yea I would."


End file.
